


Strain Love Through A Sieve

by redbrunja



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/F, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money can't buy love but it buys revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain Love Through A Sieve

Caroline cared about very few people. She loved even less. Gigi Darcy was one of those people, though, and for Gigi, Caroline would do anything.

That’s probably why when Lydia broke up with Gigi to go back to Wickham, Gigi went to Caroline, instead of her brother or perfect Lizzie Bennet. She was an astute girl; she knew that Caroline wasn’t going to say anything irrelevant like, ‘just because Lydia doesn’t love you, it doesn’t mean you're unlovable’ or ‘one day, you will have sex with other gaudy redheads’ or-

“Thank you for not saying ‘I told you so,’” Gigi managed to choke out, after the second crying jag, the sordid affair related between gulping sobs. They were in Caroline’s apartment, curled up on the couch together, Gigi clinging to one armrest, her knees knocking against Caroline’s.

“Oh, sweetie,” Caroline said, stroking the other girl’s hair. She leaned in, kissed the corner of Gigi’s mouth. “That was implied.”

Caroline had, quite explicitly, told Gigi she was making a mistake by dating Lydia, the solitary voice of disapproval amidst a chorus of congratulations.

“You were right,” Gigi said miserably, brushed her hands impatiently over her cheeks. “I hate him,” she burst out. “He’s going to get away with it, again, I hate him, I want him to die.” There was a vibrancy, a sincerity to the last sentence to seemed to surprise Gigi. She sat up straighter, pursed her lips like she was tasting the words she’d just spoken.

Caroline couldn’t resist; she kissed Gigi, licked into her mouth, tasted salt and the surety that came with realizing that you were craving revenge, that you wanted to someone to pay more than you'd wanted anything else in your entire life.

“We can make that happen,” she breathed into Gigi’s mouth, her hands sliding up under Gigi’s shirt, Gigi’s skin fever-hot to her touch.

“Really?” Gigi asked. She sounded young and intrigued. She nipped at Caroline’s bottom lip, slung a leg across Caroline’s lap.

“Really,” Caroline assured her, and unhooked Gigi’s bra.


End file.
